Tempted Love
by PrinceMalfoy2013
Summary: With Hogwarts in the past Hermione is now married to none other than Draco Malfoy it's been years and two have had surprisingly a healthy relationship and three wonderful kids, but with temptation on the Quidditch field and even at St. Mungo's will their marriage survive. Or will their love story be another page in the history books. DM/HG
1. Journals

**This is my first story in a long time, I'm making a return on once again.  
Now I do not own any of the characters, thank you to Mrs. J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful universe. I do own my three Original Character Lucas James Malfoy, Amelia Jean Malfoy, and Blaine Draconis Malfoy.**

**Chapter One-**

**Journals**

A little blonde hair curl locks young girl poked her head through the attic entrance looking around in the dusty room, "do you really think mum would be happy we're in here?" said a young voice coming from behind the young girl, "oi' are you 'fraid Luke?" she asked as she climbed into the attic, "let me have the flashlight," She asked as she reached down feeling the heavy flash light in her hand. She pulled it up towards here and turned it on scanning the attic with the light seeing boxes on top of boxes, "come on Luke come up here hurry" she said as she began walking towards a set of boxes that were labeled _Journals from Hogwarts._

"Amelia wait for me…" Lucas said as he climbed up the ladder towards the attic sticking his head just above the opening looking around seeing Amelia already opening the first box, "what did you find?" he asked curiously as he finally joined her by the box. Amelia didn't answer just reached into the box and pulled out the first journal a leather bound journal, "it's mums" she said running her small finger against the name embroidery that had their mothers name _Hermione Jean Granger_, "we should ask mum about it," Lucas said excitedly, "or better yet, let's just read a few pages than bring it too mum, what do you think Luke?" she asked already untying the journal and opening it up to the first page and began reading, "It's the first time I found myself falling in love with the stupid ferret- you know Lucas I wonder who the ferret is," Amelia said with a soft laugh as she continued reading.

-oooOOOOooo-

After spending what seemed like forever in the attic someone had stuck their head through opening of the attic, "what are you two doing in here?" the voice had started the two youngsters, "mums been looking all over for you two," the twins had looked over at the young man.

"Sorry Blaine we got lost in mums journals," Amelia had said as she shut the journal she'd been reading as she stood up and made her way over to the young man.

"come on down dinner's ready and father will be home soon," Blaine said as he climbed back down the ladder and waited for the twins to come down. Once the Amelia and Lucas joined him downstairs he lead them to the parlor, "mum, I found the twins," Blaine said as he walked into the Parlor seeing his mum sitting on the couch knitting yet another blanket.

Hermione looked up her brown hues looking over at her children. Blaine was the oldest 18 years of age dark brown hair just like his mother and grey cold colored eyes just like his father almost took after his father's looks and then the twins Amelia being the oldest by 5 minutes and then Lucas, both with blonde hair and Amelia having brown eyes like her mother and Lucas having silver grey eyes like his father just like Blaine he looked exactly like a young version of Draco, "you all packed Amelia?" Hermione said as she put her knitting tools down, "and you Lucas?" she motioned for her children to sit.

"Yes mum it's all ready to go," she said as Amelia sat beside her mom and Lucas joined on the other side of Hermione, "yes mum it's sitting by the door, do we have to go back to school we want to stay home with you," Lucas said his grey eyes looking up at his mom.

"Yes sweet heart," Hermione said nodding her head as she wrapped her arm around her son hugging him and pressing her lips against his forehead. She looked over at Amelia and did the same before noticing the leather bound journal in her hand, "where'd you find that?" Hermione asked, "may I?" she reached over and Amelia handed the leather bound journal to her mother, "I haven't seen this in years," a smile played on Hermione's face.

"We found a box full of journals mum in the attic," Amelia said with a big smile plastered on her face. Blaine decided to join the group picking up Amelia as he sat beside his mom and setting Amelia on his lap, "mum can you tell us how you and daddy met?" she heard Lucas ask, it was a story the loved hearing about it was as if every year she told the story.

Hermione looked over at Lucas and nodded her head, "only if Amelia and Blaine want to hear about it," she said looking over at her other children who both nodded their head, "perfect, better get comfy Ill only tell the story until your father gets home ok," the three children nodded their head in agreement.

-oooOOOOooo-

Draco had just finished Quidditch practice, "hey Lawrence I'm off to shower, I have a family at home that I need to get too," Lawrence nodded his head before continuing his conversation with the couch. Since the end of Hogwarts and the war Draco had continued his Quidditch career playing for the Puddlemere United as their seeker and the best one ever. He'd trained even when he didn't need to wanting to up his game since his graduation.

The handsome blonde had walked over to his locker and opened it up setting is his firebolt 2013 into it before he began to undress grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist as he walked over to the showers peeling the towel from his body and hanging it up stepping into the shower and turning on the water. Feeling the warm water against his skin as he closed his eyes just letting the water run along his body.

It wasn't long until he was done showering he grabbed his towel from the rack and dried off before wrapping the towel around his waist and walked back towards his locker opening it once again and grabbing his wand and dressing himself before apparating back to the Malfoy mason seeing Hermione and the children in the parlor which caused a smile to appear on his lips as he leaned against the door frame that lead into the parlor….

**Please review and I'll continue writing more, reviews are definitely welcome.**


	2. First Names

**I do not own any of the Original Harry Potter Characters.**

**Chapter 2-**

**First Names**

As Draco leaned against the door frame to the Parlor his eyes had founded his wife and their children sitting around her. A smile playing upon his face, not wanting to disturb Hermione's story one that was of their making. They'd been together years now having their first son Blaine during 7th year it was perfect he was a gift.

-oooOOOOooo-

**7****th**** Year: Hogwarts  
**

Hermione had stepped off the plate form her eyes fixed yet again on Hogwarts a smile playing upon her face; she couldn't believe it was her last year, the year where she'll eventually graduate and turn her back on the school hopefully working in the Ministry of Magic or even St. Mungo's working as a doctor in the children's ward so many options knocking on her door she couldn't wait till she graduated. Hermione had joined Harry and Ron on a thestrals that took them up towards the castle, "oi' 'Mione it's good to see you again," the voice was familiar a voice she hasn't heard since last year one which caught her attention quickly causing her to look over, "Malfoy?"

She couldn't believe Draco of all people would call her by her first name, it was weird yes and something Hermione was not used to. Of course they were more than likely Head Boy and Girl this year around, but never has Malfoy called Hermione anywhere close to her first name it was always something so foul as Mudblood or even Granger, but never Hermione or 'Mione.

"What no Draco it's a new year our last year 'Mione might as well start getting used to calling each other by first names especially since we'll be living in close quarters," he said his most infamous smirk plastered on his pale face. Ron scrunched his face the moment he heard that Draco was going to be living close to Hermione since they started dating Ron didn't want anyone within 2 inches of her, "Sod off Malfoy,"

Draco turned his attention from Hermione to Ron, "watch your mouth Weasel," Draco spat as he and his goons now focusing on Ron, "Ron he's not worth," Hermione said grabbing his arm to stop him from doing anything stupid.

-oooOOOOooo-

"Wait mum, Uncle Ron didn't like daddy?" Hermione heard Lucas say from her side, which caused Hermione to look down at her son shaking her head a little, but before she could even answer she heard her husband finally speak up.

"No buddy Uncle Ron really didn't like dad at all," he said with a light laugh as his daughter hopped off Blaine's lap and ran to her daddy. Draco kneeled down and picked up his daughter hugging her tight, "hello sweet heart," he said as he kissed her cheek lightly before setting her down watching her run back to Blaine to sit on his lap. Draco smiled lightly as he kissed Hermione, "telling them the story of how we got together again 'Mione?" he asked curiously as he picked up Lucas and sat down beside Hermione setting Lucas on his lap.

"You know how the kids are honey, they love our story," she said with a light smile, a smile Draco loved seeing every morning he woke and the moment he came home, "come now we got dinner waiting on us, Malcolm," she called out watching their house elf Malcolm appear, "can you please set the table Draco's home now," she'd said with a light smile.

Malcolm nodded his head, "aye Mrs. Malfoy," he said before disappearing once more.

"Come now children take your seats at the dinner table," Hermione said as their children went to their usual spots at the table. Hermione looked over at Draco a smile still playing on her face, "how was practice today honey?" she asked curiously.

Draco smiled, "it was good 'Mione I think we're just about ready for our next game, I got you and our kid's box seats for this Saturday it'll be their last in a while since they'll be going back to Hogwarts Monday." He said as he stood up holding his hand out for Hermione to take. Hermione smiled as she place her small gentle hand into Draco's big rough hands, closing his hand around Hermione's he helped up and lead her into the dining area. He pulled out the seat for her letting her sit first before taking his own seat watching as the elves emerged from the kitchen bring them their plates an elf for each member of the Malfoy family, "thank you," Draco said as he watched them disappear again into the kitchen.

Dinner went well as always the family talking about everything they did today it was never quiet at the dinner table. Once dinner was finished Blaine had excused himself from the table, "Mum, Dad I'm going to Zane's for a bit I hope that's ok?" he asked curiously.

Draco looked over at Hermione knowing that Hermione would either put up a fight saying it was too late or even just saying yes, "two hours Blaine," Blaine nodded his head and disappeared into the parlor walking over towards the chimney and stepping, "Goyle Residence," he said before feeling a tug and then he was gone.

Hermione looked over at Draco, "help me carry the kids upstairs please honey," she said as she walked over to Lucas and picked him up with Draco doing the same and picking up Amelia. Both of the parents walking up to the twin's room and setting them on their beds, "you two go on and get ready for bed and me and your father will be back to read you a bed time story," Hermione said as she began walking out with Draco in tow towards their bedroom.

"So how was work?" he asked curiously as he sat down on the bed, "was it busy at the hospital?" he asked curiously as he began to unbutton his shirt looking over at Hermione watching as she began to undress herself.

"It was good, busy as usually and sadly to say I lost two kids today," she said sadly since working at the St. Mungo's it almost felt as if the kids at the kids ward had become almost like her own kids, "but other than that everything's been good at work," she said now only in her undergarments.

Draco felt the fabric of his shirt slip off his skin exposing his bare torso to Hermione, "I did miss you though," he said as he stood up leaving his discarded clothing item on the bed as he walked over to Hermione wrapping his strong arms around her slender frame. Even till now Hermione didn't understand how Draco Prince of Slytherin a pureblood could fall in love with a muggleborn witch, but like her mother used to tell her love has no age and no blood tied too it.

Hermione melted in his arms she fit perfect looking into the mirror at her and her husband the man she loved more than anything in the world. He wasn't the slender pale faced Malfoy she knew before, he was muscular thanks to Quidditch and a lot tanner than he used to be, "come now Draco we have to hurry we need to put the children to bed and more than likely they're going to want to hear how we got together," she laughed once more.

"It's not like they haven't heard the story before 'Mione," he said nuzzling his face into the nape of her neck, "plus I'd love some time with my beautiful Wife," he said with his infamous Malfoy smirk.

Hermione shuddered at his touch, "oh Draco," she whimpered feeling his soft lips against her skin, so lost in his kisses she didn't feel herself being turned around until she was face to face with her blonde haired husband, "mmm… so bad," she said her own smirk appearing on her face, "if you come help me tell our story I'll be all yours tonight darling," she said as she leaned up on her tippy toes and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips.

"Promise?" he asked against her lips.

"I promise," she said with a soft smile as she turned back around grabbing her night gown and slipping it on. As she handed Draco a pair of sweats and a black wife-beater to put on, once they were both dressed they headed back to the Twin's room, "Lia, Luke are you both ready for bed?" Hermione called out as she entered the room with Draco following right behind her.

"Yes mum," they both said unison, Hermione smiled as she looked over her twin's, "come on both of you in bed-"

"Mum are you going to finish telling the story?" she heard Amelia ask as the young girl climbed into bed.

"Yes sweet heart and daddy's going to help me," she said with a soft smile looking over at Draco watching as he tucked Lucas into bed. Hermione smiled as she looked back at Amelia tucking her daughter in before taking a seat on Amelia's bed, "where'd I leave off…" Hermione said as she began to back track, "oh right…"

-oooOOOooo-

Once the sorting was through and Dumbledore did his usual speech that he did every year the houses were separated and brought to their proper common rooms, as for the head boy and girl Professor Dumbledore had asked the two students to wait for him to escort them both to their own common room, _"The password Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger is Trampled Rose_," Dumbledore had told them before he'd bid them farewell before disappearing down the corridors.

"Trampled Rose," Hermione said as she watched the portrait of a Lion and a Snake Facing each other in a fighting pose swing open.

Of Course Draco had pushed his way through wanting to be the first to experience their now shared common room, "bloody hell this is better than the dungeon," he said with a smirk plastered on his pale face. Hermione walked in next hearing the portrait close behind her before her eyes fell upon her new common room, it was perfect a nice blend of black on red and green on gold for some reason everything seemed to blend together perfectly, "this is beautiful," she said a big wide smile on her face it was breath taking better than the Gryffindor common room.

Draco plopped himself on the couch as he pulled out his wand from his robe, "_accio apple"_ he watched as an apple came zooming from across the room and into his hand as he took a bite from it, "I can really get used to this don't you think so 'Mione?" he said he stupid Malfoy smirk still plastered on his pale face.

Still amazed that Draco was still calling her by her first name was still a shock he even wondered why he was doing such a thing and of course curiosity got the best of her, "why do you insist on calling me 'Mione and not your usual nicknames for me?" she asked curiously as she slipped her robe off and hanging it on the hook near the compartment door.

As Draco looked up at Hermione and everything about her was different her hair wasn't thick and everywhere anymore, but instead it was managed well and her body slender and perfect and well she filled in nice in places he didn't think possible, "well like I said earlier 'Mione thought that since we're going to be living in close quarters thought we start the year right starting with first names, I mean if it's too much for you I can go back calling you Granger-" Hermione cut him off shaking her head side so, "No I think I can get used to it D-Draco," she stuttered since she wasn't used to calling him by his first name it was weird, but she liked the change.

"Well I'm off to bed Mal- er' I mean Draco so I'll see you tomorrow morning," she said feeling her cheeks grow hot, quickly turning away she disappeared into her room shutting the door behind her resting her back against it closing her eyes. The day was long and now as she needed was a goodnights rest even though tomorrow was a weekend and there was no classes for another two days maybe in the morning she'll go see Harry and Ron, but until then rest was what she needed. Undressing and finishing up her daily routine before bed she finally found herself laying down and the moment her head hit the bed she was out like a light exhausted by today's events she found herself dreaming of none other than Draco Malfoy.

Meanwhile Draco rose from the couch and hung up his own robe next to Hermione's of course it was weird for him calling her by her first name, but he wanted a new start though there was many times today he wanted to call her Mudblood or Granger, but surprisingly he found himself just calling her by her first name," Sighing softly he too disappeared into his own bedroom and within minutes he was down for the count as well.

-oooOOOOooo-

Hermione smiled as she noticed the twins had fallen asleep while she was telling the story rising from Amelia's bed she tucked her in once more before leaning down and kissing Amelia's forehead lightly Draco doing the same with Lucas as they both switched giving their children a kiss on the forehead before heading out of the room and shutting off the lights.

**Reviews are always welcome…**


End file.
